The Prince and the Pupper
"The Prince and the Pupper" is the fifth episode of season 1. It first aired December 3rd, 2010 in the US. Feeling unappreciated, Squirt switches places with an aristocratic dog with his exact likeness, Cuddlesworth P. Wigglebottom. Plot Squirt arrives in a secluded area and meets with Big Chip, a tough mob boss-type chipmunk. Squirt gives him the item he promised, a bag of walnuts, in exchange for an item that the Pound Puppies need, However, when Big Chip tries to take the nuts without giving Squirt the item, Squirt ruffs him up, and escapes with the item into the sewers, and heads back to Shelter 17. Back at the pound, Lucky is going over their latest pup adoption plan, to delivery new puppy McGuffin to his perfect person, Ranger Bart. But to do this, they have to get though the "No Dog" zone, just then, Squirt arrives with the item that they need to bribe their way through the zone; The Bone of a Thousand Chomps; a bone chewed by dogs throughout the ages, yet it never, ever splinters. However, when Niblet chews on it, it shatters. It turns out that Big Chip has scammed Squirt with a forgery, and the other pups tell Squirt that he screwed up. Feeling unappreciated, Squirt goes upstairs just as Officer Catchem delivers a new dog to the pound. The new dog has a tag, and McLeish says he will call the owner. In the meantime, the new dog (a chihuahua who looks exactly like Squirt) gets put into the kennel and introduces himself to Squirt. The dog is an aristocrat named Cuddlesworth P. Wigglebottom who is excited to meet a real street dog, and is tired of his rich lifestyle. He dreams of becoming a pound puppy. Squirt then gets an idea, the two of them will switch collars and switch lives with one another. They teach each other to act like the other one, and soon Cuddlesworth's butler arrives and takes Squirt back to his mansion. While at Cuddlesworth's mansion, Squirt is pampered and treated like a king. He also finds the real bone of a thousand chomps. Meanwhile, back at the pound Cuddlesworth (posing as Squirt) is playing tug of war with Niblet, and Lucky and Cookie are starting to worry about "Squirt" as they think he is acting strange. Back at the mansion, Squirt is exploring Cuddlesworth's huge doghouse and discovers that there is a cat named Madame Pickypuss who is Cuddlesworth's companion. She quickly realizes that Squirt is an imposter. She tells Squirt that she misses Cuddlesworth, and Squirt confesses that he misses his friends too. At the pound. Lucky apologizes to "Squirt" for earlier, and includes him in their mission briefing to get McGuffin to Ranger Bart. Lucky says that they still need a way through the "No Dogs" zone, which is home to some rough animals. Cuddlesworth leads them to Agatha McLeish's limo (with Rebound in it) thinking he can drive it, but they get chased away and run into Big Chip, who recognizes "Squirt" from earlier and is so afraid that he gives up his huge walnut. Lucky and Cookie are confused, but think that the nut might help them get safe passage through the "No Dog" zone. With McGuffin with them, the Pound Puppies travel to the "No dogs" zone and are soon ambushed by coyotes. Meanwhile, with Pickypuss's help Squirt sneaks out of the mansion. He runs into Rebound, who tells them that the Pound Puppies are on a dangerous mission. Meanwhile in the "No Dogs" zone Cuddlesworth is tired of the charade, and confesses that he is not Squirt. The real Squirt arrives just in time to bribe the coyotes' leader with the real bone of a thousand chomps. Satisfied, the coyotes leave. Squirt and Cuddlesworth switch back and go back to their old lives, and the pups are able to pass through the "No Dogs" zone and deliver McGuffin to Ranger Bart's cabin. Back at the mansion, Cuddlesworth reunites with Pickypuss, and the two of them spend some quality time together. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky *René Auberjonois - McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel Guest Starring the Voices of *Ted Biaselli - Cuddlesworth *Brooke Goldner - Rebound *Tress MacNeille - Madame Pickypuss *Charles Shaughnessy - Ralston Quotes Cuddlesworth: I say, good fellow, but what on earth is up with that eccentric bespectacled human and his taciturn dog-napping toady? Squirt: Eh, sorry, pal. I only speak English. And, uh...Do you notice anything a little -- I don't know -- odd about the twos of us? Cuddlesworth: Odd? Not as far as I can see. But -- (gasps) great Gatsby! We look strikingly similar. Trivia *This episode is included on the Pound Puppies: Holiday Hijinks DVD. Continuity *Cuddlesworth and Madame Pickypuss reappear in the second season episode "The Ruff Ruff Bunch," along with Mr. Julius. Allusions The Prince and the Pauper - This episode is a parody of a fairytale The Prince and the Pauper. Errors *When Ralston is giving Squirt a massage he has his normal collar and a dog tag. *When Madame Pickypuss gives Squirt a kibble canape when he eats it the mess reappears. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes